hagofandomcom-20200214-history
Enryn Flairiron
Gender: '''male Race: Halfing Class(es): Expert - Scholar (8) Alignment:' Lawful Evil Enryn is the City Counselor from the West Block. He considers himself a savior of the West Block (where he was born and raised as a craftsman) and mad his campaign promising to "keep us from ending up like the West Cliff." '''Physical Description' Enryn is short, with blonde hair and green eyes. He wears expensive clothing and a silver holy symbol. Temperament and Behaviour Enryn is moderately biased against the monstrous races personally, but does well separating this from his work life. Though he is married and has two children, he often frequents a local brothel run by The White Roses, an offshoot of The Red Thorns. He maintains strong ties to the library at Blodon College, where he studied history and politics, and is quick to talk it up and encourage people to use it (almost to a fault). He splits his time between the Borough Office and his home, which is somewhat conspicuously adorned. He is an avid practicer of several styles of exotic martial arts, and thinks himself an expert fighter, though in reality he is not exceptional. Politically speaking, he is quick to use blackmail. He goes so far as to keep well-organized files in his office that detail blackmail-able offenses committed by various city and university officials, as well as all of his employees, along with notes on the available evidence of each transgression. Enryn has a particularly juicy piece of information on the Blodon College President, Uncle Blodon, that he gathered from one of his contacts at the brothel – that the Uncle has a taste for Tieflings, and frequents both male and female tiefling prostitutes. Although the University is nominally accepting of tieflings (there are several tiefling students there each term), many members of the board are biased against them. While soliciting prostitutes might have been ignored by the board, they will be very offended that the President is consorting with tiefling criminals. Enryn has had a grudge against the President ever since the Presdient campaigned against a sewer-dweller extermination program that Enryn proposed several years ago. Statistics Height: '''4' 0" '''Weight: '''85 lbs. '''Age: '''33 '''Str: '''13 Dex: 15 '''Con: 9''' Int: 22 Wis:' 16 '''Cha: '''16 '''Init: '+2 BAB: '+6 '''CMB: '+1 'CMD: '+4 '''Feats: '''great fortitude, lightning reflexes, point blank shot. '''Skills: '''Hide +5, Spot +11, Listen +5, Stealth +3, appraise +16, balance +1, bluff +7, climb +2, craft(weaver) +17, diplomacy +5, escape artist +11, forgery +10, gather info +11, heal +7, intuit dir +8, jump +2, knowledge (planes) +17, pick pocket +2, profession (siege engineer) +13, sense motive +14, wilderness lore +8 '''Languages: '''halfling, common, gnome, orc, goblin, dwarf, elf, auran. '''Senses: '''Standard '''Offense Melee: '''light mace +9/+4 (1d6+2), or dagger +9/+4 light (1d4+2/19-20) '''Ranged: '''javelin +11/+6 (1d6+2) '''Defense AC: '''20 '''Touch: '''14 Flat-Footed: 18 HP (Hit Dice): 24 (8d6-8) Fort: +4 'Ref: '+7 Will: +10 Defensive Abilities: +2 save vs. fear '''Special Abilities Possessions On person: '+1 javelin, +1 dagger, +1 light mace, +1 chain shirt (slick), Figurine of Wondrous Power (silver raven), Gloves of Arrow Snaring, Amulet of Natural Armor (+1), Headband of Intellect +2, Ring - Protection +1, Potion of Cure Light Wounds, Potion of Protection From Arrows, Potion of Truth, Antitoxin (vial), Tanglefoot Bag, Thunderstone, 96 gp. '''Other: ' Mount: '''Smoveis, male riding dog; HD 2d8+4; hp 18; Init +2; Spd 40 ft; AC 16; Melee bite +3 (1d6+3); Fort +5, Ref +5, Will +1. Mount Equipment: bit and bridle, riding saddle, saddlebags. Associated Organizations Associated Places Associated Characters Category:NPCs Category:City Councilors Category:Halflings